


What Could Go Wrong?

by justthehiddles



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Accidents, Bad Luck, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cursed magnus martinsson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: The unit audit is killing Magnus.  He isn’t sleeping, which is causing him to fall asleep at work and forget things, like his date with you.  His attempts to make amends end in disaster.
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	What Could Go Wrong?

“Magnus!” Kurt yelled, pounding his fist on the desk next to Magnus’s head.

Magnus snapped upright, blond curls bouncing. His eyes wide in panic.

“What? Huh?! What?” Magnus’s head darted around the room. Kurt struggled to hold his laughter in.

“Magnus.” He shook his shoulder. “You fell asleep at your desk again. Are you not sleeping?”

Magnus chuckled and raked his hand over his curls. Not that you could tell, as the unruly curls fell haphazardly. “Something like that. This unit audit is killing me.”

Kurt sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. “You have nothing to fear, Magnus. You keep meticulous records.” Kurt raised his voice. “Unlike some of you!”

There was a bustle around the station as Kurt’s voice echoed off the walls.

“Thanks, Kurt.” Magnus smiled and glanced at his watch. “Is that the time?!”

Kurt glanced at his own watch. “Um… yeah.”

Magnus shot up to his feet and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. “I’ve got to go! I’m late.”

Kurt shuffled backwards. “What... you got a hot date?” He smiled at Magnus, who shot him a withering glare. “Seriously?!?”

“I would stay and chat…”

“Go!” Kurt shooed him away.

Magnus raced through the door, tugging on his jacket.

-

You paced in front of the restaurant and checked your phone. Nothing from Magnus.

“I can’t believe I’m being stood up.” you murmured, shoving your phone into your pocket. “Again!”

After waiting almost twenty minutes, you turned to leave.

“Wait!” Magnus called out, running down the street. “I’m here!”

You spun around to glare at Magnus. “What the hell happened? I’ve been waiting twenty minutes, Magnus!” You stomped your foot.

Magnus panted, bending at the waist to catch his breath. “It’s a long story.” His blond curls fall into his face. Beads of sweat popped out across her brow from his run.

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to explain over dinner.” You tugged him towards the door.

-

You noticed Magnus’s eyes growing heavy when you ordered drinks. Magnus also ordered a coffee. Magnus’s head bobbed while he attempted to read the menu. The restaurant was warm and the lighting low. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

“MAGNUS!” You screeched as his menu tipped into the candle on the table and lit on fire.

“AH!” Magnus woke and threw the menu down, stamping out the flame.

He gazed up to find you staring at him, arms crossed. Magnus couldn’t tell if you were pissed or scared or some mixture of both. You stood and Magnus stumbled to his feet.

“Where are you going?” His brow furrowed.

“Home, Magnus.” You tugged on your coat. “Which is where you should go too.”

He blocked your path with his body. “Please stay. It’s work. But I can get some coffee. I’ll… I’ll…”

Your shoulders slumped, and you chuckled at him, looking all flustered. You grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“Magnus! I’m not mad. Your job is important, I get it. Right now you need to sleep more than you need to be on a date with me.” You pushed past him.

“Wait!” Magnus called out and rushed after you.

“Call me!” You spun on your heel and smiled before disappearing from view.

-

Two days later, someone knocked on your door. You frowned as you made your way over. You weren’t expecting anyone.

“Magnus?” you questioned, opening the front door, spying those golden curls.

He turned around, holding a gigantic bouquet. “You said call.” His smile reached from ear to ear. “I’ve slept for 13 hours each day. And I drank coffee about two hours ago. So…”

“Would you like to come in?” You opened the door wide with a cheeky grin and Magnus stepped inside, handing you the flowers.

“Are those lilies?” you asked, eyes widening, smile dropping from your face.

“Yeah, why?” Magnus frowned.

“I’m allergic.” Your eyes watered and you sneezed. Once and then twice.

Magnus panicked and grabbed the bouquet and tossed it into the garbage. You stopped sneezing but your eyes continued to water.

“Magnus, you need to go.” You pushed him out the door. “Come back tomorrow. I need to…” You sneezed one last time. “Just go. I’ll call you.”

Before Magnus could apologize, the door slammed in his face. You went to the bathroom to grab the allergy medicine and took the garbage outside.

-

“Hey Kurt,” Magnus questioned the next day at work.

“Magnus?” Kurt furrowed his brow at him. “Something I can help you with?”

“Ever had a string of just the worst luck ever?” Magnus’s fingers traced the pattern of faux wood on his desk. “I mean terrible luck like you are cursed?”

“Is everything all right, Magnus?” Kurt leaned against the desk. “I mean personally.”

Magnus sighed. “It seems every time I meet up with my girlfriend disaster strikes. First, I lit a menu on fire.”

“You LIT a menu on fire? How on earth—”

“I fell asleep because of the audit. And then next time I brought her flowers.”

“That’s sweet—”

“—she was allergic to them.” Magnus hung his head.

Kurt stifled a laugh. Magnus’s hands curled into fists. “It’s not funny, Kurt!”

“It is, Magnus. It is hilarious.” Magnus’s glare turned murderous. Kurt doubled over in laughter in response.

Magnus threw his hands up. “I’m cursed, Kurt, and you’re laughing.”

“You’re not cursed. But I think you are trying too hard. It is slow around here. Take the rest of the day off and surprise her.”

“You mean it?” His face lighting up. Today was your day off. He was already fumbling with his jacket.

“Go! And skip the flowers this time.” Kurt shooed him away.

Magnus bounded out the door before the phone could ring and force him to stay behind.

-

You jumped when someone pounded on your door.

“Who is it?” you called out.

“Magnus.”

“What are you—” Magnus cut you off with a searing kiss, shutting the door with his foot.

“I took the rest of the day off. I’ve missed you.” He muttered against you. His hands raked down your sides, settling on your hips, teasing the hem of your shirt.

“I’ve missed you too.” Your arms wrapped around his neck.

Magnus kissed you again. He walked you towards the couch but miscalculated and ran right into your coffee table, sending him to the ground with a loud thud.

“Magnus?” Your shoulders shook as you suppressed laughter. “You hit my coffee table.”

“I’m aware.” He commented to the floor, refusing to lift his head.

“Are you all right? Anything hurt?”

“Only my pride.”

You leaned down and extended a hand. “Well, fortunately that is fairly sturdy.” Magnus took your hand and righted himself.

“Do you think this relationship is cursed?” Magnus asked, flopping onto the sofa.

You sat down next to him, rubbing his thigh. “No. I think we have had some bad luck. But the relationship is not cursed.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I can’t. But I will look past you trying to kill me with fire and flowers if you will look past my attempted murder by furniture.”

Magnus turned and gazed at you. His face curled into a smile. “I imagine I can overlook it this time. But remember, I am an officer of the law. I’m supposed to report any crimes.” He leaned towards you, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Do you accept bribes?” you teased, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“No.”

“Shame.”

Magnus lunged for you and pressed you against the sofa. He made quick work of your shirt, flinging it across the room. He kissed you again with hunger. You finished up his buttons and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Magnus’s muscles twitched under your touch as your hands traveled down to undo his pants, pushing them as far as you could reach.

“Magnus….” you hissed as you bucked against him. “… Please.”

He moved down your body, kissing and sucking along the way. His fingers slipping into the waistband of your pants, tugging them down along with your underwear.

“Patience.” He moaned, licking along your folds. “You taste delicious.”

You grabbed his golden curls and tugged him towards your core “YES!”

Magnus continued to lick and suck against you, his lips and tongue bringing you closer to release. As you came close, Magnus pulled away, and you whimpered.

His lips glistened with your arousal. Magnus shimmied his trousers and underwear down, his cock popping free, erect and dripping. Magnus pushed open your legs with his hips. The tip of his cock teasing you. You wiggled under his weight.

“Please…” you begged, you bucked against him.

“I love you when you beg.” Magnus smirked, and he pushed into you.

You gasped at the fullness. Magnus kissed your neck in that spot that made you moan, leaving a dark mark as he thrusted into you. Magnus panted and snapped against you. You moaned and groaned, hooking your legs around him, pulling him deep into you.

“I’m close.”

Magnus grunted, pressing into you and you came with a scream and he soon followed. He collapsed on top of you in a sweat.

“Still think we are cursed?” you asked, rubbing his back.

Magnus peppered your skin with kisses. “No. But we should do that at least one more time. Just to be sure.”


End file.
